Kazekage Sama
by Ashika Sakura- Aky
Summary: [YAOI] This my first attempt of Gaara X Naruto pairing so go easy on me.oneshot... you judge it whether it should be really a yaoi or what but isn't it just cute when Gaara looses control..enjoy!


The hidden village of Konoha and the village of Suna have kept their bond intolerable and strong. To celebrate this bond both country are to have a feast together for the third in Konoha. And a week before the feast, Tsunade-sama called out for a meeting with the advisers and the Kazakage Gaara.

As everyone was waiting, Tsunade-sama with Ton-Ton enters the meeting room. Phew! She proceeds in front of everyone; she taps the edge of that long table and shouts…OSUU!!

"I have a tremendous idea, after having the parade let's have a game and will call it, Survival Challenge!" – then Gaara-sama asked her of how it would be a tool strengthen the bond between the two countries. And the Hokage explained further, "Will select participants from Konoha and pair them to selected participants of Suna.. In this challenge, both must work with each other for them to able to outdo their given tasks." The Kazekage found it thrilling and made out a grin to himself. And at the end everyone agreed.

At the Academy Hall (Drum rolling…)

"Ok, everyone listen! The Survival Challenge will begin after 24 hours and today we will give your designated partners," the Hokage announced while looking a bit grim. And the last names that were called to form the last pairs were Uzumaki Naruto and the Kazekage himself. Everyone thought that its not right for Gaara to join himself but Gaara elucidated his side, "In any case, although I am regarded as the Kazekage now. I find it interesting this event as a shinobi I joined myself." – Failing to understand somewhat the conversation, Naruto seriously accepted Gaara as his partner and guaranteed that they will definitely win.

The festival had come and as the parade had gone over, each pair waited outside the Forest. Given their tasks they have to accomplish them and return to their starting point the first one to finish, arriving back is going to be the winner. Naruto and the others had finally started and as the sun sets, Gaara and Naruto put up their tent near the falls at almost the middle of the forest.

Gaara sat on a rock trying to relax while Naruto tried to catch a fish with bare hands. As he was on top of the water he suddenly lost control of his chakra when a fish jump off to his face and eventually fall into the water making a great splash. Gaara was surprised with such clumsiness; terribly laugh at him like nothing before. Naruto heard Gaara laughing from underneath and making swim back into the surface. He viciously stared at Gaara and anxiously rose, "What do you think is funny with that?" Gaara then bit his lips close to each other leaving his cheeks stuffed and red.

Feeling guilty he Gaara stands up and took a towel thrown it to Naruto as he sits on the same place. To settle his score he put up twigs and wood together the he started doing hand seals. He was just about to end that somewhat technique when he opened his eyes it startled him to see a woman right in front of him completely naked. He pushed her touching the woman in her shoulders and fall down. Then the woman just started laughing and exclaimed, "Hehehe…serves you right Kazekage-sama, its just me Naruto. I got you there, guess you've never seen me used my sexy technique, right?"

"Sexy… technique??" and Gaara's eye winked. Naruto still on to that form praises himself with his words boasting how sometimes it helps. He tries to go back to his original form but something went wrong, he couldn't return he was already loosing it when Gaara told him that it may be his fault. Looking conscious of himself he couldn't understand why it could be Gaara's fault. Then Gaara explained that when he came close to him he was doing a chant and maybe accidentally sealed him unto that form. Naruto hurried up grabbing Gaara in his shirt shoving him and opposing to return him to his original form. But as it was an accident he couldn't just do it , not knowing how.

Night comes in and the sheds the sun, birds started keeping themselves as the stars hang in the sky…

After having meals, the Kazekage put out the fire. But on the other, Naruto still frustrated on how he looked and thinking how he would be able to sleep in such form. He entered the tent and lay quickly as not feeling well. He fell asleep right after but Gaara kept turning, he just couldn't get to sleep and soon after he turned to his side, the same time Naruto sweet girly face fall on to his sight. He turned red all of a sudden and the he choked. He got up and slapped his face; put down his hand and by chance his hands held Naruto's hand making him all red all over again.

He just couldn't understand how he was thinking, he can only hear how fast his heartbeat is becoming torrid as he further look at Naruto. He was shaking but then he tried to get closer to Naruto tempting to steal a kiss, at a little closer Naruto opened his eyes and caught Gaara, "Hey! What the hell are you trying to do?" Although he had asked, Gaara seemed not to hear anything and focuses on him. He pressed himself over to Naruto whom can't fight back because his chakra is actually being drained out of his body with his sexy technique on.

The Kazekage continued to Naruto's neck while he held him in his shoulders wanting to make him stop in a pat. But there was nothing he could do. Gaara took his hands and lean them over the floor. His corn like hair looking stiff were actually as soft and smooth as a marshmallow sliding through Gaara's arms. A looping scene seems to revolve around them that finding themselves all fleshed up and they were all bare- naked. Gaara is on top of him feeling him all over, tasting him like a cat to its food. Then soon after they went for the full course all the way, all through the night.

Unfortunately, because of what happened they both were late on getting up and lost the game. Temari and Shikamaru won the event. Though were all the way arguing.

THE END!

_Oh and uh! Naruto after that night when they woke up the seal worn out and Gaara opening his eyes foung Naruto into his already original on top of him…hehehe _-


End file.
